Jon Schnee
Jon Schnee ist ein Hauptcharakter in Game of Thrones. Er wird vom Schauspieler Kit Harington dargestellt und taucht schon in der ersten Folge "Der Winter naht" auf. Jon ist der uneheliche Sohn von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell, weswegen es ihm nicht erlaubt ist, den Nachnamen Stark zu verwenden. Da er aus dem Norden stammt und von seinem Vater anerkannt wurde, trägt er den Bastardnamen Schnee. Die Identität seiner Mutter ist unbekannt. Eddard hat Robert Baratheon einmal erzählt, Jons Mutter sei eine Dienerin namens Wylla, jedoch weitere Auskünfte verweigert. Jon selbst weiß nicht, wer seine Mutter ist. Jons Präsenz in Winterfell sorgt gelegentlich für Spannungen zwischen Eddard und seiner Frau Catelyn. Catelyn Stark hat Jon immer nur als Bastardsohn ihres Mannes sehen können und nie als Bruder ihrer eigenen Kinder. Trotzdem kommt Jon gut mit seinen Halbgeschwistern zurecht, vor allem mit Robb und Arya. Wie all seine Halbgeschwister hat auch Jon einen Schattenwolf namens Geist. Ihm gehört das Schwert Langklaue, ein Geschenk von Jeor Mormont, dem Lord-Kommandanten der Nachtwache. thumb|Schnees Schwert Langklaue Jon dient in der Nachtwache, wie auch sein Onkel Benjen. Nachdem er erfolgreich den Angriff der vielfach überlegenen Wildlinge auf die Mauer abgewehrt hatte, wurde mithilfe seines Freundes Samwell Tarly zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache erhoben. In der Serie Staffel 1 Während ein Deserteur der Nachtwache gefasst und hingerichtet wird, ist Jon zugegen und rät Bran, seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden, denn der Vater würde es sehen. Nachdem dies geschehen ist und die Gruppe zurück nach Winterfell reitet, finden sie eine tote Schattenwölfin und ihre Jungen. Jon kann Ned davon überzeugen, dass sie wie für die Stark-Kinder gemacht sind. Als sie den "Wicht des Wurfes" finden, erhält Jon diesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der König in Winterfell eintrifft, ist Jon Schnee dabei und auch bei dem großen Fest zu Ehren von König Robert ist er anwesend. Nachdem Eddard Stark nach Königsmund geht, beschließt Jon auf die Mauer zu gehen, die hoch oben im Norden liegt. Dort lernt er die Jungen Grenn und Pypar kennen. Zuerst hassen sie ihn, weil er besser als sie im Schwertkampf ist, doch dann freundet er sich mit ihnen an, denn er "unterrichtet" sie im Schwertkampf. Als dann später der Junge Samwell Tarly zur Nachtwache kommt, beschützt Jon ihn, weil er so hilflos gegenüber den anderen ist.thumb|Jon und Sam legen den Eid ab. Erscheinen In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Als Eddard nach Königsmund geht, beschließt Jon als Wächter auf die Mauer zu gehen, die hoch oben im Norden liegt und das Königreich vor den Gefahren jenseits davon schützen soll. Als Mitglied der Wache darf Jon jedoch niemals heiraten und muss seinen Dienst bis in den Tod verrichten. Im Training macht ihm Ser Thorne das Leben schwer, doch freundet sich Jon mit einigen Rekruten an, vor allem mit Samwell Tarly. Jon ist ein guter Schwertkämpfer, wird aber nicht zu den Grenzern abkommandiert, sondern dient direkt Lord Commander Mormont, dem er vor einem Untoten das Leben rettet. Als Jon die Nachricht von Neds Hinrichtung erfährt, will er desertieren und sich Robb anschließen, wird aber von seinen Freunden abgehalten. Er begleitet schließlich Lord Commander Mormont auf dessen Expedition in das Land jenseits der Mauer. A Clash of Kings Jon geht zusammen mit dem berühmten Grenzer Qhorin auf Erkundung. Sie treffen auf Wildlinge (Menschen, die jenseits der Mauer leben). Jon verschont das Leben der Frau Ygritte, doch wird die Gruppe bald darauf entdeckt. Qhorin befiehlt Jon, sich zum Schein den Wildlingen anzuschließen und lässt sich dafür sogar von Jon töten. Achtung, ab hier wurde noch nicht weiterverfilmt. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr ! A Storm of Swords Jon wird von den Wildlingen misstrauisch aufgenommen und beginnt ein Liebesverhältnis mit Ygritte. Die Expedition der Nachtwache nach Norden endet währenddessen in einer Katastrophe, als die untoten Anderen (Others im Original, die Weißen Wanderer in der Serie) sie angreifen. Jon flieht aus dem Lager der Wildlinge, die in großer Zahl zur Mauer strömen. Er warnt die Nachtwache und organisiert den Widerstand; bei den Kämpfen kommt auch Ygritte um. Als Ser Thorne eintrifft, wird Jon als Deserteur verhaftet, später aber wieder freigelassen, nachdem Stannis Baratheon mit seinen Truppen eingetroffen ist und die Wildlinge geschlagen hat. Jon wird dank Samwell Tarlys geschickter Unterstützung unfreiwillig neuer Lord-Kommandant, sieht sich aber mit vielen äußeren und inneren Feinden konfrontiert. A Dance with Dragons Als neu gewählter Lord-Kommandant ist Jon unsicher, wie er sich Stannis gegenüber verhalten soll, da die Nachtwache geschworen hat, sich nicht an Bürgerkriegen zu beteiligen. Dennoch gibt er Stannis Ratschläge, nimmt aber nicht dessen Angebot an, als Jon Stark Lord von Winterfell zu werden. Mit den Wildlingen trifft Jon eine Vereinbarung und gestattet ihnen, diesseits der Mauer zu siedeln, wogegen viele in der Wache Bedenken haben. Jon glaubt jedoch, nur so eine Chance gegen die Gefahr aus dem Norden zu haben. Als er beschließt, doch gegen Winterfell und die Boltons zu ziehen, die Robb verraten hatten, meutern Teile der Nachtwache und unternehmen ein Attentat auf Jon, wobei unklar bleibt, ob er überlebt. Die Drachenkönigin Im sechsten Band wird die Identität der Mutter bestätigt. Wylla war die Amme im Hause Dayn von Sternfall und stillte auch Edric Dayn, den zukünftigen Lord vod von Sternfall. Dieser erzählt Arya Stark die Geschichte, als sie Geisel der Bruderschaft von Lord Beric Dondarion - den Blitzlord - war. Siehe auch Referenzen en:Jon Snow Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere